


Peace for us

by AgrippaSpoleto



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pessimistic post-canon, Post-Canon, We die like stormtroopers, Writing Exercise, snippet I wrote for some art I drew, the art's here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: "I'm so tired, Poe. I just want peace, real peace. For the Galaxy, but mostly for us. We can't go on like this."Poe dragged his hand over his face. He knew Finn was right but he felt like a traitor for even thinking it."But if we don't continue to fight for our dream, who will?"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Peace for us

The war never seemed to stop. It felt like years since Finn had defected from the First Order. His outgrown hair was a testament to the passing of the time. But even the years spent in relative freedom couldn't erase the losses of their war. A war they all believed in even when it never seemed to stop. Even when they had defeated the Final Order their bloody work had not been finished. It wasn't the scale of the First Order anymore but still the Generals of the Resistance just weren't able to stand still, to breathe. The Galaxy was still torn between warlords and a shiny new Republic busily repeating old mistakes.

"I'm so tired, Poe. I just want peace, real peace. For the Galaxy, but mostly for us. We can't go on like this."

Poe dragged his hand over his face. He knew Finn was right but he felt like a traitor for even thinking it.

"But if we don't continue to fight for our dream, who will?"

"And what is our dream, Poe? Arguing with diplomats all day, people who still belittle me for my lack of origins? Who belittle you for being a "simple" pilot? For you being a Yavinian, a djungle dweller? Fuck, Poe. I'm sick and tired of it. We work us into the ground, burning the candle on both ends only for our wishes deemed to be bad for the _Economy_? What even is that?"

Finn wanted to scream but only managed a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Poe. I just had hoped we would be somewhere else at this point. But it seems to me that the only thing that changed in my carreer plan is that I had to add not to go broke to my inital goal of just staying alive."

Poe stepped closer to his friend, his confidant really, and hugged him.

"I know. Fuck, Finn, I know." Poe's nose gently touched Finn's cheek.

"Remeber that dive hovel on Koda station? We ... just crashed there. Drunk as skunks. We nearly kissed but decided - yet again - to wait for a better moment. What are we waiting for, Finn?"

Finn looked at Poe and saw the same frustration in his friend's eyes he felt in his own bones.

"We wanted to wait for peace. What even is peace? I never knew, Poe. What is it? Is it even worth it? Maybe I'm just a weapon for war and all I do is making sure it never stops."

"That's not true, Finn. I know it, deep in my bones, to my very core. Yes, war makes even the best man do ugly things and peace feels like nothing but a distant dream. Even I don't really know what it means these days. Probably that you get to have different problems. You know, the ones that seem irelevant when you're always running for your life. But it will be worth it. I want to give you the chance to have insignificant problems, as long as I can solve them with you..."

Poe grabbed Finn's face.

"Lets stop waiting."

Finn held on to Poe's wrist and their foreheads touched. Grounding them in their affection.

"What about peace?" Finn whispered.

"Nothing. Just peace for us." Poe nosed his friend's cheek. "For now."

"I'd like that. In the name of all the stars of the known world, yes. Kiss me?"

Finn felt Poe's smile when their lips touched. It wasn't an earth shattering kiss, their planet's poles didn't change. But in that moment they finally found home.


End file.
